Love's Ever Truthful Roots
by LunarChrome
Summary: What would have happened if Twilight had not come and saved Cadence? What, if by some other worldly miracle, something else saved Cadence from the nasty catacombs of the Crystal Caverns? Would she still marry Shining Armor? Would anything be the same? Would she still love Shining Armor, even after all of this? How would life be different? One can only find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stolen

Hello there! I have always wondered what it would be like to be thrown inside an almost unrealistic world...

Do you know what such a thing might be like?

...

Hm. I sense you have not.

But, fear not! For let me enlighten you on this journey! For this journey is unlike anything you may have ever seen...

Then again, I could be quite wrong, and I could be speaking nothing but lies.

But why? Why would I do such a horrid thing as put you through this?

I, for one, would never do such a thing.

What drivel! Ha!

Well, *ahem*, let me steer you back to the course of subject. Speaking of said subject, where was I?

...

Ah yes!

I do not know of any fellow who has experienced such a thing...

But, maybe... I could tell you of a story?

A story with adventure? Poetic justice? Passion? The fiery romance of a thousand suns!

... Oh... dear... I am terribly sorry. I apologize for the off subject comment.

But...

Would you permit me, to tell you of such a story?

Well, I am but mere words on a page, but I do hope you enjoy this story.

I would not want to put you through this, unless it was worth your precious time, of course.

But, anyway!

Here tells a story of a princess who had true love with her captain of the royal guard... A true love that could never die. That had such fire, not all the water in all of the world could quench its burning passion... Until, well, he was stolen, by one that was exactly like the fiancee herself...

... Oh, did I tell you they were engaged? I didn't? I am sorry for that.

Hmm, yes, they were engaged. And I say 'were' because, well, actually I wouldn't want to spoil such information...

... Ah, bloody hell! I say I won't, and I do anyway!

Well, anyway, there was once a species named 'The Changlings'. Bloody spies if you ask me. They disguise as your friend or relative, and then back stab you! Damn bloody spies!

*sigh* I am sorry for the outburst. Let us continue.

Well, the captain of this royal guard is named 'Captain Shining Armor'. He runs the whole operation of protecting Canterlot, which is the capital of Equestria. Yes, you have never been there, but I have.

So anyway, as I was saying, the Captain and the Princess we-

Hold on a bloody minute. I am missing something, aren't I?

The princess' name is Mi Amore Cadenza, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Or Cadence for short.

So, they were engaged to be married at Canterlot Castle. A Royal Canterlot Wedding, I say. She has dreamed that day since she was small...

But, on the day that they were to be married, The Changlings showed up. And the queen of said species, Queen Chrysalis, disguised herself as the Princess herself, because she needed food for her subjects, and to rule Equestria, that is.

But, Changlings don't feed on material things, such as meat or vegetables. No, they feed on emotions.

Yes, you did hear me right, dear friend.

E-m-o-t-i-o-n-s. Like fear, anger, sadness, happiness, and the most potent and filling of all, love. So she infiltrated the castle and took the real Princess, and departed to drop her off in the crystal caverns. A labyrinth of crystal shards. And they do deflect magic, so, I you use magic, you might find yourself in the sights of a ricochet. Yes, devoid of magic also.

Ouch. That laddy, would be a hurtful wound right there, yes sir.

So she disguised as her, and fed off the love for the princess from Shining Armor.

Ooh, that's low.

So when the real Princess woke up, she was not in her royal beloved bed anymore, no siree.

She was in the abomination of a maze. She had woken up many times before, but the shock finally hit her. The endless nightmare. Unless you knew _exactly_ how to escape.

So woke up to the sound of, well, nothing at first. But then she heard the sound of a voice... A friendly voice, not a familiar one, but a friendly voice nonetheless...

"My word! This is amazing! A cavern full of crystals! Ha, I'll be the richest lad in the world after this! Ha ha!" I said aloud.

**Cadence's POV:**

_'What? What was that?' I thought to myself._

"Oh dear, where am I? How did I get here?" The voice said again in a old Equine accent.

_'Huh? That accent... Sounds like Luna's? Hmm...'_

I walked around, trying desperately to pinpoint the source of said voice.

I tried many routes, but to no avail.

I finally, after many long minutes of looking around, exploring the enrapturing, yet dangerous caverns, I decided for the best, and to try to contact this voice via sound itself.

"H-hello? Is anypony there?" I asked the voice, frightened and unsure of what I could have caused myself.

**Creature's POV:**

I thought for a moment, after thinking about this sudden sound, this sudden voice, this sudden female voice.

It sounded so frightened, yet beautiful, like a guardian angel come to rescue me.

_'Oh dear, my my my, what shall I say!?' I thought frantically_

"Hello?" I said, unsure as hell at where am I, or who that is,

"Oh thank Celestia! I was sure nopony was here." The voice said again, this time, not frightened, but happy and relieved.

_'Celestia? Nopony? Bloody hell? What is the meaning of that?'_

I walked around the strange cavern some, before noticing movement to my 3 o'clock.

I looked, and there stood the distorted reflection of a pink , well I don't really know, pink object, as you might say.

I looked at the reflection and sped up my walking pace to see there was another path, that I observed to be the direction of the voice. I walked a bit before seeing more and more reflections of the same exact thing. But, I don't know at this point, but I felt, as if I was moving closer and closer to said voice.

I did, in fact, move closer, because I heard what sounded like a woman on high heels. Odd if you ask me.

_'Why would a lady wear high heels on such uneven ground? Has she no common sense?'_

I walked around somemore to, almost, _feel _said presence around me.

I decided, for the best, to be very quiet when walking. Well since I was already very quiet to begin with, the sound of my footsteps stayed the same.

When I finally think I found the source of the sound I peeked my head around the corner, and what I saw, shocked my being to its very core.

_'What the bloody hell...'_

"Hello?" I said again, alerting the being of my presence.

It turned around with a relieved look on its face, bet soon turned to sheer horror.

I studied the being intently. Very intently. I slowly walked over to it, and walked around its figure, seeing as though it looked like some type of... Pony?

I walked back to the front of its face and knelt down to eye level, and asked, "Can you understand me?"

At first, it just stared at me in shock, but then finally managed to say something.

"W-w-wh-ho a-are y-you?" It said, shaking and quivering profusely.

I had to respond to this question quickly.

"My name is William, miss." I said calmly and quietly.

_'How can it communicate? Ah, dash that...'_

"W-what-t a-ar-re y-yo-ou?" It said, still frightened.

"I am a human. Please do not be afraid." I said, trying to calm it down.

I took a step forward, and realized that it had dust marks, burn marks, and bruises.

By me taking a step forward, it took a step back, countering my advance.

"Please, stop, I will not hurt you." I said while slowly walking towards the small creature.

This time though, it did not move back, no not one bit.

I reached at least a foot away before I knelt down, and did something it did not expect.

I wrapped my arms around its fragile figure, and felt it cold, and shaking.

It gasped at this sudden show of emotions.

Honestly, I did not know why I did this. I felt like... I was drawn to this... thing, I guess.

"Please do not be afraid." I said again.

I let go, and it gasped again.

"How long have you been down here?"

It finally loosened up a little, "I-I d-don't kn-now."

I sighed at this answer. Poor little thing. I took off my tailor-made wool coat with a silk lining and wrapped it around this poor unfortunate creature.

"Is that better now?" I asked.

"Y-yes... Th-than-k y-you..."

I looked into its eyes... They were pure orbs of utter beauty...

"Such beauty..." I said, not even knowing it came out of my mouth until it was out.

She looked down and sighed quietly, probably knowing she would never make out of here.

I looked at her again, and asked, "May I inquire as to what your name is, miss?"

She looked up again, she looked so sad and pathetic.

She mumbled something, but I could not hear it.

"Excuse me what was that?"

"C-Cadence..."

I looked at her, and saw crying silently.

"Why are you crying? What is wrong?"

"I-I w-was t-t-to be m-married i-in a c-coup-ple w-eeks..."

_'Holy shit... Married? How the hell did she end up in here?'_

I looked around to see two entrances, and from the looks of it, I had to make a decision.

I looked at Cadence, and told her, "Cadence, we need to get out of here, will you allow me to carry you?" I said, knowing she was too weak to walk in her present condition.

She nodded.

"Alright then, lets find a way out of here." I said, with anger and confidence in my voice.

**Chapter End.**

_**Author's note: *Sigh*. I finally finished it. That was a crap load of brainstorming, let me tell you. I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter for 'Love's Ever Truthful Roots**__**'. I will be continuing my other stories in due time, sirs and ma'ams.**_

_** Please, do rate and review.**_

_**Tally-ho!**_

_**-LunarDarkness**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape

Running.

Run run run! Just Run!

I ran, dodging and weaving the gloomy caverns, hoping to find the end, before the end finds me, if you get what I mean. I slowed down a little so I could recover my energy.

"Hrrrrggh, c'mon!" I said to myself as I carried the fragile and seemingly lifeless form in my hands.

I looked to my surroundings to find only one way. Forward. I and I knew I must be getting close!

"Just follow the trail, William, and you will be just fine… I hope."

I followed the trail, and ended up stumbling on a broken crystal shard, and falling inevitably.

"Hin! Agh! No!"

I fell down face-first and ended up with a broken nose. I think. Ah, no bother! 'tis just a broken nose! A… Badly broken nose…

I still ended up holding onto Cadence, even during the fall. But alas, it did still hurt. I'm not a god, after all.

I tried to get up, but to no use, I was stuck here, probably left to die… No…

No… No no no no NO NO! I was not going to die! I will live! To live another day!

I looked at Cadence, who was slowly stirring awake from the sudden impact.

"Hnnnggg… Are w-we there yet-t?" She asked quietly.

I looked at her sleepy, yet beautiful eyes, knowing I could only respond with one answer.

"Almost there… Just rest for now…" I said, almost cooing her back to sleep.

I looked ahead, and realized something.

"A-an exi-it?" I said, unsure if I was seeing things or not.

I looked down at Cadence, who was fast asleep, and I tried to get up again, but again, I failed to do so.

"Legs, you have carried me far and wide, do not, I repeat do _not fail me now."_ I said while grunting loudly to get up and make it to the alleged exit.

I started to walk, and then I tasted a bitter liquid in my mouth, almost like baking soda.

'_Ah, adrenaline, finally you decided to join the party, glad you could make it, lad!'_

I knew, with my adrenaline, I could make it up to the exit.

I say 'up to the exit', because it was on a hill. Damn. Just what I needed.

"No worries! I can do it!" I said while desperately trying climbing up the hill, careful not to trip this time, or prepare for a crystal shard in your chest.

I finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I climbed the last step. The last foot of ground.

I literally laughed aloud with joy as I walked some more towards the entrance…

…

Well, that is, until I saw what was ahead of me. Stairs. At least a hundred of them.

"BLOODY BOGAN!" I yelled aloud.

I decided to run up the stairs. What? A man can make his own decisions, can't he? Well, anyway, I walked up to the first stair, and I put my foot on it, and realized, that the stairs were a bit small compared to my feet.

"Oh well, I guess I will have to make use of it." I said to myself.

So when I climbed the first few stairs, I realized the exit was only about 50 or 60 steps away.

_Time Lapse: 20-something minutes. I do not want to put you through the 20-something minutes of sheer torture. And neither do my legs._

"Hrrg. Last. Step. Gahh." I said in victory. I felt bloody exhausted from carrying my weight and Cadence's.

I looked at the doors, and they had an intricate design on them. Said design looked like the Sun and the Moon, with a gate in the middle of it. I looked behind me, to see what looked like a dungeon. Seeing al the cobwebs, cracked stone, and gloomy interior, I knew it was a dungeon.

I looked back and knelt down on one knee. Rooting myself in the present situation, as you might say. I stopped thinking when I felt Cadence waking up from her long slumber.

'_She's adorable.'_

I once again looked at her, to see what was wrong.

"Cadence, is there something wrong?"

"No, j-just put me down. I can walk now."

I might as well put her down, because I think I might drop her if I exert any more energy.

"Yes."

I put her down slowly, and finally realized that she was about 4 and a half inches lower than me. Ah, who cares? Anyway, I wanted her to be sure that could walk properly.

"See? I ca- whoa!" She exclaimed, and stumbled a bit.

I caught her just in time, and she looked at me, and almost, smiled? And blushed? Ugh, time to clear my mind soon.

I looked at the door and proceeded toward it. Now I realized something important. I suddenly felt dizzy. And weak, too.

I rubbed my head a bit and stumbled back a bit. Almost falling down the stairs, I grabbed on to the wall quickly.

'W-William? Are you al-alright?" She asked, knowing I wasn't.

"Nnnnooo…" I groaned.

I proceeded to the door again, this time opening it slowly.

"HNNNNGGRRR." I grunted loudly.

"Careful!" Cadence informed me.

I finally opened the door, to see a palace-like interior.

"…Now this… Is a palace…" I said, stunned.

She slowly walked over to me, coming in between my hand, and my leg.

"What is this place?" I said while looking down at her.

"Canterlot Castle. Home of Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna."

"Hmm." I said all too soon. I soon as I was done with the thought, a guard walked right to the intersection, before stopping and turning around slowly.

I looked at Cadence, and back at the figure again, sharply.

"Nnng, ahhhg." I groaned. I could literally feel my body going into heavy sleep mode.

I fell down to one knee, and ended up crawling a foot or so, looking at the guard-like figure.

'W-what's your name?" I asked groggily.

"F-Flash S-Sent-try, sir." He said while he audibly gulped at our sudden presence.

"W-well, Flash Sentry, you run i-in their, and you tell the p-pr-rincess' that this fine lady needs a d-doctor, and… and…"

"What sir?" He said while putting a hoof on my shoulder.

I motioned him to come closer, and I looked at him.

"M-Medic…"

And I then I collapsed to the floor and heard Cadence's voice,

"William!"

And that, my good man, was all I heard for awhile…

'_Take care, Cadence…'_

**Chapter End.**

_**So! How was it? I stayed up 'til 2:04 AM making this chapter. All of this usually either comes on a whim, or after a few weeks of consulting with my two brain lobes. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, or if you need any questions, PM me!**_

_**-LunarDarkness**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello viewers... I am here with another chapter for this story...**

**But first, I wanted to say that I am sorry for not keeping up on this story.**

**And, whoever you are Guest, thank you for the wonderful review. Its because of people like you, who make us authors, authors. I also want to say I am sorry about the suspense you had to go through... **

**I just want to say thank you, and I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Now please enjoy...**

Chapter 3: Awakening and Reunion

_"What?"_

_"Where am I?"_

_I looked around to see a bustling city, flourishing with tech, cars, well made buildings, and even, a cathedral._

_"L-London?"_

_I walked up a small hill near a park, and sure enough;_

_"Big Ben. Ahhh... Your still there old friend..." I chuckled lightly._

_I walked towards the small wooden bench, and took in the enviroment around me, knowing this was London, it felt like... Home._

_I inhaled through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth, smelling the ever famliar vegatation around me._

_I heard something behind me, and then to the left_

_I opened my eyes and looked to the left, to see..._

_To..._

_"My room?" I looked around carefully._

_I got up, inspected my bathroom, and then made my way over to my bed..._

_When I saw..._

_Her..._

_"C... C-Cadence?"_

_She looked to the right, then left, and looked at me, shocked._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_She walked over to me, and caressed my face with her hoof softly. She had said all but a word._

_"Cadence...?"_

_After a moment, she dissapeared. Like a fog, gone._

_"Cadence?"_

_Why... What?_

_I closed my eyes, to reopen them to see... My old bedroom..._

_In the castle. Very strange._

_I looked at the large door which just opened, and saw..._

_"W... Me?" I said while looking at the semi-transparent me, who I can remember when I was 14 years old I..._

_Had an invisible friend..._

_Strange as it may sound, t'was true._

_I looked at the 14-year old William, and saw an equally transparent..._

_Young Cadence..._

_But why was she my invisible... Friend, I had not known..._

_"Hey Cadence..." The other me said while sitting on the bed._

_"Hi. What's up?"_

_'I broke my hand while tripping down the stairs...'_

_"I had broke my hand while tripping down the stairs." He said while looking down._

_"Ohh, the poor thing." She said while touching it lightly._

_I saw to my left... Why I did..._

_"Cadence again?" I said to the fully grown one to my left._

_She didn't respond, like earlier._

_So we both just looked at the scene, of... Us..._

_I closed my eyes for a moment, when all of a sudden, everything dissapeared..._

_T'was now an inky black dimension I had no intention of being in._

_"Cadence?"_

_"Cadence?!" Said louder._

_"CADENCE!" I screamed_

"Cadence!" I whispered as I awoke.

I was panting, cold sweat covering my body from head to toe.

I looked up at the window to my left, which was dimly lighting the room I was set in.

I looked up at the far up ceiling, and said;

"Not even Englands ceilings were this high..." I spoke with astonishment.

I realized that I had no shirt on, and no jeans.

I saw my shirt, jeans, and shoes in a neat pile next to me, and I proceeded to put them on.

After I put them on, I thought for a moment before wanting to get up.

I tried to sit up, but then fell back down in pain that coarsed through my body.

I propped my hand to the back of the bed, and then sat up, groggily.

"Mmm..." I sighed n pain as I moved one leg over the side of the... Bed?

I moved the other leg over, and proceeded to stand up, and I did!

"Okay... Just to move them..." I said while moving my right leg, and my left, but I couldn't.

I felt down, every muscle burning from the fall, including my ribs, which took most of the impact.

"GRAAAHHH!" I cried out as I tried to pick myself up again.

I quite literally felt like I had been hit by a train... And you know how that feels. Wait, no you don't! You'd be dead!

Anyway, I picked myself up, and finally got my legs to work again.

I buttoned up my shirt, all the way down, and then say my double-breasted coat hanging up near the door.

"Is this some kind of game? Find all of your things before time runs out?" I said while grabbing my coat and buttoning it up nicely.

"Quite chilly today, isn't it?" I said to myself.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a butterfly comb, and walking over to the bathroom.

I combed my hair a bit, before folding it up, and walking towards the door.

I grabbed the handle, and wanted to open it, but was hesitant at first.

"I will open this door. Whether you like it or not." I said to my arm which was not allowing me to open this door.

I finally got over myself, and opened the door.

I looked around, but could not find anybody. Not a soul in sight.

I walked out the door, and closed it quietly.

Looking at the ceiling, I wondered how you could get such things accomplished.

"Oh. Manpower, and lunch." I chuckled.

Walking down the peaceful hallway, I looked at the intersection, and stopped for a moment.

Talking, I heard down the left fork in the road, so I followed it.

I walked down the hallway, and then took a right, and the sound intesified.

I finally made my way to where I heard the noise was coming from.

_'Okay, so how do I approach them?'_

I walked into a large room, which was even larger than the hallways.

"How large is this place?" I said aloud, which echoed off the walls.

"Oh, hello." A curious voice said behind me.

I froze, and slowly turned around, knowing someone was there.

I looked to see a pony, much like Cadence, but she was white, with a mane which consisted of pink, green, blue and darker pink. Said mane had a mind of its own.

"H-hello..." I said sheepishly.

"Excuse me for bothering, but where is Cadence?"

"Ah, she is in the royal gardens. She awoke awhile ago."

"Thank you."

I turned around to start walking, when I turned around again to ask her something.

"Excuse me, but might I inquire as to what your name is?" I said asking this pony.

"Princess Celestia. But Celestia is fine."

"Thank you Pri- I mean Celestia." I said smiling.

I turned around and walked for a moment, and then asked;

"Where is the royal garden?"

"Down that hall, then a left, and then keep going forward till then."

"Thank you."

I walked, and walked, walked, and then took a left, and walked some more, until I found myself in the entrance of the garden.

I inhaled, and started to walk confidently.

I walked into the garden, and saw her, Cadence, standing atop a balcony to my left, stairs in sight.

I waved to her, and she saw and waved back, and motioned for me to visit her.

I walked up the stairs, and walked up to her, slowly.

"You're finally awake!" She said happily.

"Mm..."

"Come sit down." She patted the bench seat next to her.

I sat down, slowly, wondering about the odd dream I had.

"Cadence." I said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know me?"

"What do you mean?"

I stared at the ground, and asked;

"Have you ever seen me before?"

"Nnnoo?"

"Then let me ask you this."

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have an imaginary friend?"

"Wh... Hmm... Yes, I believe so. When I was younger. A filly, all the way until I became an adult. I always consulted in him for advice."

I looked into her eyes, and pulled out small wallet, and filed through it.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A wallet. Like a purse, but for males."

I pulled out a picture of me, as a baby, for some weird reason, and gave it to her to look at.

"Is this you?"

"Yes."

I pulled out a picture of me as an 8-year-old, and showed it to her.

"You?"

"Yes."

I finally pulled out a picture of me when I was 14 years old, and showed it to her.

She looked at it, and gave me the strangest face you could fathom.

"Wha... Who-Who is th-this?" She asked nervously.

"This, is when I was 14 years old."

"Wh... How?"

I showed her a picture, drawn when I was about that age, beautifully drawn, since I've been doing it for, as long as I can remember really.

"This looks like me?" She asked, unsure if this was a trick.

"I drew this when I was 14 years old. Look on the back."

She turned it over, and it read:

'Cadence. One in a million.'

"How... Is this some trick?!" She yelled.

"No, I do not engage in foul play."

"Do you remember a small, 14 year old child, was speaking with you, and he said;

"I broke my hand while tipping down the stairs."

She looked down for a moment, and then back at me, wondering...

"It is really you?"

Tears filled my eyes, as I said;

"Yes! It is me!" I said ecstatically.

"William?" She asked again, as tears of joy flooded her eyes as well.

"Cadence!" I said as we hugged each other tightly.

And we sat there, embracing each other as we remembered all the talks we had together.

We broke away, and looked at each other, before blushing heavily.

"It is so wonderful to see such a familiar face!" I said.

"How did you get here?"

"I... Don't know really."

"Well... I can't believe my foal-hood friend is now actually here."

"It has been... years. 7 to be exact."

"Mhmm." She said while nodding her head.

"So how are you doing?"

"Good now."

"Why were in the caverns again?"

"I don't know, I was in my bed, the night before the wedding, and then... I was in there."

"Wow. That has to be sad."

"Yes, and now the wedding has been canceled, Shining is over mending things in the Crystal Kingdom. It was a mess."

"Why was the wedding canceled?"

"Because a known enemy named Queen Chrysalis invaded the wedding as me, and ruined it for me." She said angrily.

"Hey, its alright now, none shall hurt you."

"Thanks..."

After a moment, I heard my stomach growl a bit, and then hers growled back.

We blushed as we looked at each other, and we decided to eat something.

"Should we eat something?"

"Yes, I believe we should." She replied.

So we walked down the stairs, and through the entrance, and towards the dining room.

We took a left, and then a right, and then a right again, and two guards were standing on the sides of the doors.

"Guards, open these doors."

They used, what looked like magic from their horns, being unicorns, they accomplished the task and opened the doors.

Cadence and I walked in, and I looked at the dining table set before me.

"Not even the queen has a table quite as flourished as this one..."

I saw a unicorn, sitting down and eating quietly, using its magic to eat with its utensil.

He seemed to not notice us. Or he was ignoring us.

"Prince Blueblood, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine."

He looked up, and stared, and just stared.

"What, in all of Equestria, is that?" He asked sarcastically and shocked in one voice.

"Blueblood, this is my friend William. William, this is Prince Blueblood."

I walked over to him, and stuck my hand out to meet him.

He looked at me and turned his head away in rejection.

"I will not touch a peasent like you! Ever!" He said in a arrogant tone.

"Well, in case you need to know, my name is William Marbury."

"Hmph!"

"Huugghhh. I deal with pricks like you every day, could you lighten up?"

He turned around, and looked at me with disgust, and said;

"How dare you! How dare you! How dare you tell me to 'lighten up'!" He snarled.

"Cadence, pardon me, but you have horrible taste in friends!" He degraded her.

"How dare you!" I slammed my fist down on the table.

"Aww, are you gonna cry now? Willy is going to cry?

**"THAT IS LORD WILLIAM MARBURY TO YOU! AND HOW DARE YOU DEGRADE ONE OF ROYALTY! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CRUSH EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"**

He looked terrified now he realized he was talking to a lord. Lords are a step above prince and princess, but not King and Queen.

He fell off his chair, and scrambled to his feet quickly before departing the room quite quickly.

After a moment, I rubbed my temple to calm down.

"William?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"I have never seen you like that before."

"I am sorry you had to see that."

"No, that's quite alright."

"But I didn't know you were a lord." She said quizzically.

"Yes. My father was a lord, and a very close friend to the King and Queen of England, Or "The United Kingdom', and since my father died a few months ago, I became the heir, and inheritated his place."

"Wow... And I thought a prince was high."

"So is a princess, but King and Queen is the highest you can go."

"If you had the choice, would you want to become King?"

I thought about for a moment, and replied;

"Only if I had the perfect Queen to accompany me."

We looked at each other, and then blushed heavily.

"N-no I didn't mean you! I'm sorry!" I said while covering my mouth.

"No.. That's alright... That... Was kinda sweet..." She said while smiling warmly.

After a moment, I asked;

"Should we eat something?"

"Oh yes!"

She called a waiter over and he took her order, and then walked over to me.

"And what shall you have, sir?"

"Hmm... Scrambled eggs and one slice of toast, with cup of earl grey, please."

"Consider it done." He said.

So we sat down, and discussed a few thing from old times.

It has been quite some time since we have seen each other, and so we discussed many subjects, technology, activites, etc.

And we talked, all the way until our food came, and we dug in.

**Chapter End.**

**Alrighty! Done. Did you guys see the little romance hint in there? If you got it, great job!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Seeya!**

**-LunarDarkness**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I really don't have much of an author's note.**

**But I did want to say, that this story is not just made my me, but give some credit to Zaeva.**

**Zaeva has been helping me with this story for a while now, and I haven't told you guys this.**

**So yeah. I want to publicly thank you Zaeva, for all you have done. Thank you.**

**Now... **

**Please enjoy...**

Chapter 4: Departure

We sat down, ate quietly, not speaking at all.

Though Cadence kept looking at me when I wasn't noticing.

How did I notice?

I'll tell you. Its a little thing called stealth. I looked at her in the corner of my eye we she didn't notice.

But anyway, we finished eating, and the waiter came and took our dishes away.

"Thank you, t'was a lovely meal."

"Thank you, sir! I shall pass that on to the cooks." He said with glee.

I got up quickly, and walked over to Cadence, and she got up, and I pushed in her chair.

Having the light brown hair I had, not to mention the emerald green eyes, you would think I was naturally handsome...

... Yeah...

Anyway, we walked in the hallways, until Cadence forgot to do something.

"William?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"I need to go to the throne room, will you wait here for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

So I waited here, and waited...

And waited some more, and I went over to look at one of the pony statues.

"Hm. Elegant design, but not stable enough to move."

I kept studying the statue, until Cadence walked into the room.

"Alright!" She said.

"Alright what?"

"I need to depart to the Crystal Kingdom."

"Yes?"

"And I want you to come with me."

...

_'Well it can't hurt.'_

"I would be delighted!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I would love to!"

"Yay!" She leaped onto me and hugged me.

She broke away and blushed a bit, before motioning her to come with her to the throne room.

We walked to the throne room together, and spoke with the mare I spoke with before.

"Hello Tia!"

"Hello Cadence. Hello again, William." She said happily.

"So, he said yes!" She squealed.

"Um... So when shall we depart?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Mhm." She nodded her head.

"Well, I shouldn't bother you two." Celestia said.

Cadence and me started walking, when Celestia asked for me.

"*Ahem*, William?" She motioned her over to me.

"Yes?"

She wrapped her hoof around my shoulder, and said;

"I just wanted to tell you, I think Cadence has an infatuation with you." She said professionally.

She let go of me, and I just stared ahead for a moment before shaking my head to snap out of it.

I walked over to Cadence, and then back at Celestia, and she just giggled as I gae her a 'what am I gonna do about that?' look.

We walked and walked, until we reached the large outer doors of the castle.

"Guards?" She waved her hoof.

They opened the doors, and I saw the outside of the castle.

"C-Cadence? Wh-What is this pl-place?" I asked nervously.

"This is Canterlot."

"What's wrong William? You seem... Nervous."

"I-It's ju-st that I have never s-seen so m-many ponies b-be-before."

"Don't worry, just take my hoof and everything will be alright."

She extended her hoof, and we interlocked our arms as I took hold of her hoof.

And she was right. All of my fears went away. All by touching the silky soft hoof she extended to me as we walked to the station.

We recieved stares from all the townsfolk as we walked to the station.

We finally reached the station, and the ticket-taker commented;

"Well golly, I have never seen your kind before in my life."

"Really? That's interesting."

"I thought your kind was extinct?"

"Extinct? Quite the opposite, dear friend."

"Well, you two better get a move on, the train leaves in a minute."

"Nice speaking with you."

"You too."

So we climbed aboard the train, and walked into the luxury car.

"This must be the 1st class car?"

"Mhm. I wanted us to have the best." She smiled warmly. Not a 'friendly' warmly, but a **friendly warm smile**, if you get what I mean.

I blushed heavily, and looked away and found a bench to rest upon.

I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes and thought a bit.

_'What? An infatuation? NO! Such things are taboo on my world... Unless...'_

_'I'm not in my world. Damnit.'_

I opened my eyes, to see Cadence sit on the bench in front of me, and then I closed my eyes again.

I stopped resting on the corner, when I laid down on the bench fully, and rested my head on the pillow and turned to the direction of Cadence.

_'He looks so sweet when he's resting...' She thought._

I slowly breathed in and out. In and out, until I slowly fell asleep...

_Time skip: 3 hours..._

I slowly awoke as I heard the train blow its horn in a most gentle fashion.

I tryed to move my arm, when I felt something on it.

I opened my eyes, and the world finally came into a noticable view, when I saw Cadence asleep, not pressing up against me, but just asleep.

Her head was nuzzling my open hand as I, for some unknown reason, smiled warmly at the sleeping Cadence on the bench next to me.

_'Why... How... I do not know.'_ I thought to myself.

I saw her slowly awaken, yawning at first, before opening her tired eyes on mine.

"You look so cute when you're napping." I said to her.

At this point she blushed a little, trying to wake up.

I got up slowy, popping a few bones in my spine as I did so.

Cadence stood up, and stretched, allowing me to see her... Most private and sacred area.

I blushed and looked away quickly as I pulled out my comb.

I walked over to the mirror, and combed my hair.

I walked over to Cadence, who was now wide awake.

She looked out the window, and said;

"Well, were here!"

The train started to stop, and then stop completely.

I walked over to the door, and let Cadence walk out, and then I walked out and closed the door.

We started walking down the isle, most ponies staring at us, whether it was because Cadence was here, or because a extinct mythological creature from milleniums ago was here, I don't know.

We walked off the train, and I looked at the magical looking Crystal Kingdom.

True as the name, it was made of crystal. Holy Fu-ing shit.

"WHAT THE FFF!?"

"What? William what's wrong?"

"Th-th... Crystal... How possible..." I said while my shaking finger nervously pointed at the huge crystal kingdom.

I looked at her hip, and then the kingdom, and asked;

"What is that? A tatoo?"

"No, this is a cutie mark."

_'Cutie mark?'_

"Its a crystal heart."

"Mhm."

"Wait, this is your home?"

"Mhm."

"That's amazing."

"So, shall we?" She said, motioning me to follow her.

"Oh! Yes!"

She extended her wing, and I held onto it as we walked.

"By the way, do you know what Cadence means?"

"Hmm... I haven't given it much thought."

"In my world, it means uniform, beat, and/or rythym."

"Really? Interesting."

We kept walking, until we walked into the main building, which looked like the city hall.

I saw white unicorn with a blue mane, pacing back and forth.

He looked towards our way and said;

"Cadence!" He ran towards her.

He was going to hug her, but she held up her hoof, and said;

"I'm fine, thank you."

He looked towards me, and just looked puzzled.

"Excuse me, but, what are you?"

"A human. A pleasure to meet you, Mr?"

"Shining. Shining Armor."

"William."

"Wait, are you a prince?" I asked.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"I just know these things."

Cadence held onto my hand with her wing as she said;

"William here is a lord."

"And the most skilled ambassador to the UK the world has ever known"

"Y-Your a lord?"

"Mhm."

"Wow. What postition does put you in?"

"Well, if we were not casual, I would be your superior. The level of power is prince, lord, king."

"Oh... Neat." He said looking down.

"What happened to you Cadence?" He looked to her.

"I, think I can explain." I intervened.

"What happened, was that the night before the wedding, she was taken, and thrown into the crystal caverns, and couldn't find her way out for weeks. All the while, Celestia's guards searched high and low for her."

"William actually risked his life to save me." Cadence added.

"So... What about the wedding?"

"Shining! I-" She huffed

"I think now is a good time for her just to have some space and think. She was taken, stuffed into a place second to hell to die of starvation, I think I would just want to wait about the wedding for awhile."

"What do you know about marriage?" He said sarcastically.

"I may not know a whole lot about marriage, but love is my strong suit." I snarled back as I walked in front of him.

"C'mon Cadence, let's go!" He walked around me and proceeded to grab her hoof, when she yelped in pain and jerked her hoof away in pain.

"**HEY!**" I yelled.

I backhanded his face and told him;

"If you truely love her, as her future husband till death do you part, I suggest you leave her alone!" I screamed.

He looked at me in anger, and punched me square in the jaw, which threw me off balance.

He threw another punch, when I grabbed his hoof, and slammed him on the ground in defense.

"NOW. LEAVE!" I screamed as I threw him to the door.

He looked at me in horror and shame, and limped out the door.

I was panting like a dog out of so much anger. So much anger that he let a small situation like this turn into a fight, and then causing pain to one he holds dear? That set me off.

I walked over to Cadence, and asked;

"Are you okay?"

She just looked shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes... I'm fine, but what about you?"

"No I'm fine."

"Oh, you're poor face." She said while carresing it with her hoof.

"No, I'm fine."

"What a jerk..." I said to myself.

After a moment, I dusted myself off, and looked to Cadence.

"What shall we do?"

"Well, I think lunch would be nice."

"Yes, I agree."

So we walked out the large doors, hand-in-hoof, and walked towards a restaurant that she loved to dine at...

**Chapter End**

**SO! There ya go! I really hoped you liked this chappy!**

**Seeya!**

**-LunarDarkness**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello viewers, fans, friends, and fellow authors! I now realized that my story has now 22 reviews! Wow! It makes me so happy that you guys enjoy this story! But, this isn't my best story so far, so I'm wondering if its because of Cadence and an OC?**

**You tell me, my largest story is Veil Of Shadows. I think its because of the beginning. I busted my *** off trying to create what an englishman would say, and since I'm not naturally english, that was hard.**

**But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and if you want to check out my other stories too, that would be much appreciated.**

**Enjoy...**

We ate, we laughed, we drank, we conversed. Everything that was to be done when dining at a fine restaurant, was accomplished. We even got each other drunk. Well, a bit tipsy, really.

It was now entering the evening, and the stars were shining brightly, twinking ever so silently as the moon shone brightly upon is in the crisp air.

"A-And then, he says; "I-Im tellin' ya, I luv ya man!" I said imitating a black scottish person in a drunken stupor.

"Bwhaha!" Cadence cackled in laughter.

"They'll bury what's let of ya' in a soup can!"

"Hehahah!" Cadence wheezed as we started walking towards the castle, which seemed even more beautiful when basking in moonlight.

"Time to get blottered!" I said while slamming my two fists together.

Cadence was now just non-stop laughing, almost falling in laughter and in a drunk state.

"O-Okay, we should get back to the castle n-now." I said while hiccuping.

"O-*hic*-Kay." Cadence hiccuped as we walked towards the castle. Tonight was a success. We had a blast, and we knew it. We had such a time, getting drunk, eating, conversing. We made it into the castle, and we tried to surpress our drunk attitudes, well, I really commanded Cadence to hush up.

"Cadence hush up!"

"*Giggle* Okay."

We walked, and walked, and then took a left, all the while, trying to stop laughing inside, bet all hope was lost for good when I said;

"Why he's an Englishman!" I said in a full English voice as I pointed to a gaurd and burst out laughing at how funny the gaurd look when surprised.

Cadence was now trying as hard as she could to not laugh, but could not. She seemed to let her self go the instant I looked at her, and just keep walking, however tipsy we may have been.

We made it to the hallway which lead to her chambers, and I suddenly got very silent in doing so. We kept walking, all the way until we reached the large wooden door, I told her;

"Cadence, I should be going now..." I said seriously, now serious enough to surpress my drunk side. Yes. I am able to do so. Its hard, and I need to be serious to do so, but I did it.

"Wh... What? No! You can't go out there! Its freezing! And you'll be all alone..." She said the last part quite sadly.

"Well... I don't think... I... I don't know how to say it. I would like to, but I can't, you are engaged with that Shining Armor, and you would be literally cheating if you did so."

She looked at the ground sadly, her ears splaying to the ground, before looking up to me in a happy way.

"What if I canceled the wedding?"

"WHAT? FOR ME? No! Y-You can't just cancel a wedding on a whim!"

She looked at me sternly, and gave me a stare to not forget.

"Okay, I guess you can..." I said sheepishly, loud enough for me to hear.

"What was that?"

"Okay! Okay! I guess you can."

"That's right."

I looked at the ground at thought;

_'Wow. Canceling a wedding for me? After all she has accomplished with Shining Armor? Has she been harboring feelings for me? Was Celestia really telling the truth?'_

I looked up to see Cadence, standing in the doorway, with the door open, allowing a little space between her and the second door.

She motioned her hoof inside, and I hesitantly stepped inside, wondering why she wanted me in there so badly. Though she looked innocent, and not wanting anything to happen to us.

_'Oh god, no. Please don't let this be something I'll regret!' My mind screamed at me._

I walked in, and heard the door close a bit too rapidly, for when I turned around, it was pitch black, and something leaped on me...

"Cadence?! Cadence what are y-MMPHM" I was cut short when she seemed to plant her lips on me and almost choke me with her tongue.

I shoved her off me when I realized I was on the floor, and I got up quickly, but was stumbling from what she did to me, since that kiss made me dizzy, I don't know why. Whether the achohol was acting up in my body, or that kiss was so passionately aggressively amazing.

...

Between you and me I think it was the latter.

Anyway, I seemed to stumble, and turn around, facing the bed, when I could hear her slowly trailing me.

"Cadence? What happened?" I said while my eyes fluttered from my lightheadedness and and slowly stumbled over to lay on something.

That something was the bed, and I knew it.

I crawled on it, whether it was the bed on it or not, I layed down to calm down, when I heard her say;

"Aww... You look so cute there, honey."

_'Did she just say honey? Oh god...'_

I felt something else make the bed tilt to one side, because something weighty had just got on it.

I saw her faint outline because my eyes had adjusted, and because the moon shone brightly through the large window.

I saw her walking towards me, and crawled as fast as I could towards the other end of the bed, which was slower than anything I have ever traveresed. Cadence just crawled as slow, with her rump held high like a panther waiting to catch its prey.

I finally reached the other side of the bed, and felt a pillow, and almost though I had escaped from Cadence. Like in a horror game. But like in all horror games, the monster comes out of the shadow, waiting on its prey. Just like what Cadence did.

"What are you doing?"

"I... I wanted to have a moment with you. Alone." She said while stopping and laying down for a moment.

"Why?" I said while my head was not getting any better, in fact, worse than before.

She started to crawl over to me, and reached me finally, as I looked away from her gentle stare.

"Look. Look at me William."

I looked back at her, and saw that she had tears forming from her eyes, and that her eyes were now glassy.

"I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you that first day when we were just fillies. How you were always happy, you let nothing bring you down, when I needed somepony to talk to, you listened, and how if I needed a shoulder to lean on, you were there."

She now closed her eye tightly and bawled, for what was telling was true. And to me, she was the same.

"C-Cadence..."

"Y-Yes?" She said quietly.

"You can stay with me for tonight."

She looked up at me in disbelief at what I just said.

"R-Really?" She said breathlessly.

"Yesss..."

She cried into my shoulder even more now, tears wetting my shirt as I tried to comfort her. There was no way to comfort her except one way that I knew would do the trick.

"Cadence?"

"Yes? W-Wha-MPHMM!"

I brought her head towards mine and kissed her passionately, as my vision returned to normal, and my lightheadedness left me, and my energy was restored, and now felt like running on overdrive. Our tongues had a furious battle over domination, as Cadence moaned cutely, I hugged her tightly, and she did the same.

We stayed like this until we had to stop for breath, and then continue again, as we let the fires and sparks of love and passion take us over aggressively.

We continued until we felt tired, tired from snuggling, passionately making out, and crying. We seemed to lay together on the bed, I was on my back, as she snuggled under my neck and fell asleep quickly.

_'I hope what happened tonight, doesn't come back to haunt me...'_

And then sleep, over took me, like a blanket, I drifted into sleep mode...

**Kay. Gotta stop writing these horrible, small chapters. I hope you liked it, and I won't do this again. I promise.**

**-LunarChrome**


End file.
